1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of virtual three-dimensional modeling of garment fit and more specifically to a system and method of predicting and visually representing to a user the fit and appearance of one or more garments if worn by that user based on the physical attributes of the garment or garments and simulation of the interaction between the garment or garments and the user's body.
2. Description of the Background
There are many documented methods of defining attributes for how a customer could view and select an article of clothing in a 3D virtual environment. One such method is to select a garment of a predetermined size and then overlaying a two-dimensional (2D) or 3D image of the selected garment onto a 2D or 3D image representing the subject wearer, thus presenting an image of a virtual fitting. This method provides the user with the ability to visually compare and contrast selections of garments, but does not take into account the nature and reaction of the fabric chosen with the user's individual body type and shape, nor does it allow the user to view 360 degree image of him or her self in the garment. Consequently, this method of viewing garments in a virtual environment does not provide an accurate, “true fit” representation of how the selected garment would look on the actual shopper. Instead, such prior art systems show a representation of the clothing as virtually “worn” by a generic human form, a photograph of the garment on the body of a fashion model that usually does not accurately represent the size, shape, or other features of the actual shopper's body, or simply a photograph of the garment in isolation. Such systems are not particularly helpful in determining how a particular article will look when actually applied to the body of a typical customer who does not have the proportions of a fashion model nor of the 3D, virtual “mannequin” chosen by the clothing retailer. As fit is an important factor in the decision making process for the typical customer when shopping for clothing or other apparel, the absence of a “true fit” experience for online shoppers is a major drawback that increases the rate at which customers are unsatisfied with their clothing purchase and/or decide to return their purchased articles to the retailer. These conditions are detrimental to both the consumer, who is either unsatisfied or must endure the hassle, return shipping, and other costs of returning the garment, and to the retailer, who loses money when articles are returned or loses business from unsatisfied customers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,000 to Weaver discloses a system and method comprising creating a 3D, personalized mannequin of the user and allowing the user to apply images representing different sizes of available garments to the mannequin so that the user can visualize what these selections would look like from different angles in a virtual dressing room. The Weaver '000 system allows minor, “proportion selection” modifications to the mannequin, but does not allow the user to personalize his or her profile outside of these standard modification settings. The Weaver '000 system also does not allow the user to act as a garment and/or virtual mannequin designer.
Similarly, US Patent Application Publication No. 20110298897 to Sareen et at relies on measured and assumed values and a comparative linear regression algorithm to provide a simple superimposition of the garment onto the user profile. The system and method disclosed by Sareen '897 does not provide the user the ability to design or modify existing garment and/or virtual mannequin designs to create a user specific profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,527 to Kotaki et al, discloses a method of designing knit fabrics. However, Kotaki '527 does not mathematically or visually represent an accurate profile of the user's body, nor does it allow the user to design or modify an existing garment and/or virtual mannequin design to create a user specific profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,652 to Croyle et al. discloses an automatic garment inspection and measurement system, but does not provide the user with an actual visual representation of how the garment would look on the individual user, or with another garment or accessory layered on top of it. Croyle '652 also does not provide the ability for the user to design or modify existing garment and/or virtual mannequin designs to create a user specific profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,568 to Beavin does not provide an accurate representation of the user onto which a garment may be fit, in that it does not incorporate the space in-between an accurate representation of the user's body and the garment, nor does it incorporate the fabric characteristics and/or layering of garments, into this representation. This method also does not provide the ability for the user to design or modify existing garment and/or mannequin designs to create a user specific profile.
Overall, the prior art does not provide a method for providing a “true form fit” experience for the user, or a means for a user to design or customize his or her own user profile to observe a depiction of him or herself wearing a selected article of clothing, while moving freely within a three dimensional space having a customizable background setting. Nor does the prior art provide a method of viewing a virtual representation of a selected garment on a specific user that is capable of accounting for realistic garment material deformation that would occur as the garment(s) is(are) actually worn by the user. Moreover, none of the methods described above allows the user to create the specifications for a custom tailored garment, but rather focus on selections of existing sizes of garments from a category for viewing on a standard, non-user specific mannequin depiction.
What is needed is a system and method capable of capturing the correct, physical, customer, and garment material-specific properties necessary to perform a finite element analysis to create a 100% accurate calculation of the deflection and forces operating on a given garment or accessory when worn by a particular user, such that the user may observe a true virtual fit of that garment or accessory as it would appear on his or her own body in an environment of the user's choosing.